


will you let me know

by Exorin



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment
Genre: "Expert Level Fingering", Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, Gentle Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:23:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exorin/pseuds/Exorin
Summary: “Babe,” Shane says, groaning low when he reaches with his free hand to wrap his fingers around the shape of himself. “You’ve got to stop being so hot right this instant or I’m never gonna make it.”Steven laughs softly, his body tightening around Shane’s fingers again. “Not sure how I’d do that.” He smiles and it reaches the corners of his eyes.He just looks so soft here in Shane’s bed. All spread out and flushed. Hard edges evened out in the gentle evening light that’s filtering in through Shane’s curtains.“Yeah,” Shane sighs fondly and leans forward; the movement causes Steven to fold up against himself, his leg stretched out over Shane’s shoulder as he moves closer. “Me either.”
Relationships: Steven Lim/Shane Madej
Comments: 11
Kudos: 41





	will you let me know

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say 3k of Shane/Steven first time smut? No? Well, here it is anyway.  
This is pretty much the softest porn I've ever written. 
> 
> Huge shoutout to @loveontherocks who encouraged this, word sprinted with, and then beta'd this piece of work for me - you're the best ❤️

“Squeeze down against my finger.” Shane says. He looks from Steven’s face down along his bare, blush-dusted chest, and further still. His gaze traces along Steven’s cock where it’s half-hard and curved up against his stomach and then, just a little further, down to where the very tip of his middle finger is pushing, wet and slicked, up against the tight clench of Steven’s rim.

Shane’s finger sinks in up to the second knuckle and Steven makes a low sound, his leg shifting a little from where it’s propped up, draped over Shane’s left shoulder. “Yeah, that’s perfect, babe.” Shane murmurs, pulling his finger back slow before pressing back in with another shallow dip and then repeating the motion. “You’re doing so well, Steven.” 

“_Shane,_” Steven groans, the name shaking out from between his lips on a full-body tremble and the finger inside him slips just a little deeper until Steven can feel the press of Shane’s other fingers pushed up flush against his ass. 

“Gonna stretch you a little, let me know if you want me to stop,” Shane says, and presses down with his finger. He pushes against the way Steven’s hole clenches tight around him, pressing down, pulling out a little, pushing back in; he twists his hand when he presses in again, doing the same thing at every turn of his finger. 

Shane strokes down Steven’s leg with his other hand, starting at the ankle braced over his shoulder and down along the calf, his fingers digging into the muscles of Steven’s flank and thigh until Steven’s making soft, humming sounds below him, “Feeling okay?” he asks, still pressing his finger in and out in a slow rhythm but looking up to catch Steven’s eyes. 

“Yeah, _yeah,_” Steven sighs. His eyes keep fluttering closed with every little movement Shane makes. “Feels good.” 

“Good.” Shane smiles and reaches out from Steven’s leg to scoop up the small bottle of lube from the bedsheets beside Steven’s hip. “That’s so good, Steven,” he says and flicks open the cap with his thumb. He pours a little onto the palm of the hand that is between Steven’s legs and glances down to watch the way it drips along the slope of his palm to reach his fingers, getting his middle finger nice and wet where he’s still rocking it gently into Steven’s hole. 

“You ready to try a little bit more?” Shane asks softly, already dragging his index finger along the side of his middle one to slick the side of it with lube; he dips it down into the warmed puddle in the palm of his hand to make sure the tip is slicked and wet as well before bringing it back up to join with this middle finger.

Steven nods, only opening his eyes again when Shane stops moving his hand completely. He catches Shane’s eyes and gives a little half-smile. “Yes,” he answers and moans, low and needy when Shane curls his single finger up to press against the inside of him.

“That’s a good boy, Steven,” Shane whispers and traces his index finger along the stretch of Steven’s puckered rim beside his middle finger. He pulls his hand back until just his fingertip is still surrounded by the tight, clenching heat and then layers his index finger over the top of the middle one and slowly pushes back in. 

Shane holds his breath when both fingers slip easily beyond Steven’s stretched rim and start sinking down deeper. He curses under his breath on a shaky inhale. “You’re perfect Steven,” he says, amazed, “I can’t believe how well you’re doing.”

“Fast learner.” Steven huffs out a small laugh that trails off into a moan and Shane can feel every single movement in the hot, slicked up squeeze around his two fingers.

He drags them out again, pushing back in until Steven’s rim stretches wider around the base of his two fingers; Steven’s breath catches as Shane parts them inside, spacing them out to push out against the pressure of Steven’s body squeezing down around him.

Shane adds more lube to his palm and groans, low and deep, at the wet sound his fingers make when the liquid reaches them.

Steven moans alongside him and moves one of his hands from where it’s twisted up in the bedsheet to reach down for his own cock; he drags his palm along the hard length and looks up at Shane from under his lashes. “I can take more,” he says. 

Shane smiles, curling the tips of his fingers up to stroke over that sweet little tangle of nerves; Steven jolts, his cock twitching under his hand and leaking wetly against the way his stomach tightens. “Oh yeah?” Shane asks, doing it again just to watch Steven shake apart on another moan below him. 

Shane’s fingers shift and move a little faster; he thrusts them into the heat of Steven’s hole with intent and watches the way they slip in, easy now. He continues until Steven’s gasping, the leg not on Shane’s shoulder stretching out on the bed to spread himself open wider. Shane breathes low and quick, lost in the slick push and heat that surrounds him. 

Shane slows the thrust of his fingers and slowly pulls them almost all the way free again. He tucks his ring finger into the steeple between his index and middle and adds another dollop of lub into the curve of his palm. “Relax for me babe,” he murmurs and waits until Steven’s breathing has slowed before he pushes forward again, “That’s it,” he says, the triad of his fingertips stretching Steven’s rim out around them. “Now squeeze.” 

Steven’s body bears down as Shane’s fingers sink deeper. 

“_Fuck,_ Steven,” Shane groans and watches as they disappear into the tight heat of Steven’s body, all the way down to the third knuckle. “Just—” he starts to say, pausing to swallow down the spit that floods his mouth when Steven squeezes down around him again, Steven’s hips shifting as he adjusts to the stretch of Shane’s fingers. “Just let me know when I can move.” 

“Go slow,” Steven says, his back curving up into a delicious arch when he strokes his hand along his cock again. “Please move,” he starts, curling his fingers around the heavy base of himself and jerking his wrist slow, letting his fist drift up and down his cock like he’s in no rush to get to the finale. “Shane, I want to feel you.” 

Shane breathes out a long sigh that shakes into a moan at Steven’s words; he starts rocking his fingers forward and back, just soft, slow little stretches back and forth and into the slicked up heat of Steven’s hole.

He can feel the way Steven opens for him, relaxing against the spread of his fingers and allowing him to thrust them in deeper, faster, building a quick rhythm that has Steven squeezing his fingers around his own cock as he leaks pre-come over his stomach. 

Shane’s cock twitches, hard and heavy between his legs and suddenly desperate for attention, “Babe,” Shane says, groaning low when he reaches with his free hand to wrap his fingers around the shape of himself. “You’ve got to stop being so hot right this instant or I’m never gonna make it.”

Steven laughs softly, his body tightening around Shane’s fingers again. “Not sure how I’d do that.” He smiles and it reaches the corners of his eyes. 

He just looks so soft here in Shane’s bed. All spread out and flushed. Hard edges evened out in the gentle evening light that’s filtering in through Shane’s curtains. 

“Yeah,” Shane sighs fondly and leans forward; the movement causes Steven to fold up against himself, his leg stretched out over Shane’s shoulder as he moves closer. “Me either.” Shane smiles back at him, able to kiss the tip of his nose from this new position. 

He very slowly pulls his fingers free, dragging the pads of them over the still-tight ring of Steven’s rim, “Can I?” he asks, his slicked up cock pressing up between Steven’s cheeks.

Steven trembles underneath of him, pushing his hips back to feel the full length and heat of Shane’s cock wedged up against his ass and he moans out his response, leaning up to brush his lips over Shane’s mouth when he says, “Yeah, Shane, _yes._” 

Shane’s hand shakes when he shifts his hips back and reaches down between them to curl his fingers around his cock; he backs up, just far enough so that he can look down at Steven fully when he nudges the wet tip up against Steven’s clenching hole. “Tell me if it’s too much,” he whispers and slowly, _slowly_ presses forward. 

Steven’s body tenses just as Shane’s cockhead breaches his hole, stretching the rim out wider than Shane’s fingers had; he looks up at Shane with his hand coming up to splay out against the center of Shane’s chest, “Wait?” he asks, his voice cracking open on the word.

Shane stops moving. “Steven, you need to breathe,” he murmurs, leaning down again to drag their lips together in a distracting slide. 

Steven exhales, slow and steady and pushes his hips back. He shudders out a breath against Shane’s mouth when Shane slides in deeper. 

“You said wait,” Shane says, words soft and incredulous and broken open on a moan. He lifts himself back so that he’s kneeling properly between Steven’s legs and so he’s able to look down between them at the way Steven’s hole is spread open around his cock, the edges wet and slicked and he lets out another shaky breath at the sight.

He slips in another half inch before Steven’s tensing again and asking him to stop. 

“You’re so big,” Steven says. He catches Shane’s eyes and makes a face; his blush-stained nose getting all scrunched up. Shane huffs out a laugh and opens his mouth to say something, only to be cut off. “Don’t,” Steven adds, groaning again when Shane shifts his hips a little. 

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Shane says, instead of whatever no doubt hilarious thing he was going to; he leans a little further back and watches Steven as he slides his hand from the heavy base of his slicked cock up to where he’s staying still inside the heat of Steven. 

The curl of Shane’s index finger around his own cock grazes Steven’s stretched rim and Steven shudders beneath him, his back arching up again; he says Shane’s name, the sound of it punched out of him in a needy sounding moan. 

Shane slides his hand over himself again, his other hand moving to cover Steven’s where he’s still holding the weight of his hard cock between his fingers. “This okay?” Shane asks and Steven nods in a wordless yes.

Shane strokes along Steven’s cock, matching his own pace; he slows down near the head of Steven’s cock, leaving his own fingers pushed up against the sweet clench of Steven’s hole while he drags his other thumb through the mess of pre-come gathered at Steven’s tip. 

Steven moans again, his whole body feeling hot and flushed and he shudders, moaning loudly when his body relaxes and his hole loosens just enough that Shane slips further in. 

Shane curses under his breath and hitches his hips just a little bit. He follows the easy, smooth slide until he’s pressed in, all the way to the base of his cock, sunk into the hilt. “Steven,” he says, voice low in wonder. “Fuck, Steven,” he repeats - his cock throbs inside the tight velvet heat of Steven’s hole. “You’re so good babe, you’re so good to me.” 

Steven’s cock twitches between Shane’s fingers, he’s breathing hard, panting out Shane’s name and making needy little sounds at the back of his throat.

“Okay?” Shane asks, leaning in again to close the distance between them; he brings his hand up from where it’d been curled around his cock to thumb the sweat-damp hair off of Steven’s forehead. “Are you okay, Steven?” 

“_Yeah._” Steven sighs against Shane’s mouth when he gets close enough.

“Not too big for you?” 

Steven laughs, low and breathless, his whole body shaking from it and making them both groan against each other; Shane kisses the tip of Steven’s nose and leans back again.

And then Shane is moving.

He pulls back carefully, his thick cock slipping almost free from the tightness of Steven’s hole before he rocks his hips and starts the desperately slow slide forward. Steven is shaking below him, his mouth parted open on each soft sounding moan with his tongue slipping out to trace over his lower lip and Shane can’t look away. 

“You’re gorgeous,” he says and curls his fingers under Steven’s chin to get his attention. “Hey,” Shane whispers and watches as Steven slowly blinks his eyes open to look up at Shane; his eyes are dark and blown wide but still so soft at the edges. “You are so goddamn beautiful, Steven.” 

Steven’s blush darkens over the bridge of his nose and across his cheeks; he flushes down along his neck, his collarbones, and over his chest, “_Shane,_” he sighs, it has an embarrassed edge but all Shane can hear is the fondness and affection behind the shape of his own name falling from between Steven’s lips. 

Shane’s pace is achingly slow. 

He takes his time, inching out before sliding back into the warmth of Steven’s body with just the slow roll of his hips. He drags his hand along at the same pace, keeping Steven’s fingers curled beneath his where they’re wrapped around Steven’s cock. Steven makes the quietest little moans, breathing out Shane’s name with such soft reverence. 

“Can I make you come like this?” Shane asks, smiling fondly down at Steven when he feels Steven’s cock twitch up against his fingers and Steven’s hole clenching around the heavy, wide press of Shane’s cock.

Steven shudders beneath him, back arching and body tightening into a tense curve; his free hand drops from Shane’s chest to fist into the bedsheets and he says Shane’s name again and again on shattered sounding moans. He spills between them, his come dripping down over Shane’s knuckles and lining his chest with stripes of wet warmth.

“_Oh,_ Steven.” Shane whispers, voice awed. He slides as deep as he can into the tightening clench of Steven’s hole and groans, low and desperate when Steven’s body squeezes even tighter around the thickness of his cock. 

Shane feels like there are sparks shooting along his back and settling low at the base of his spine; he falls forward, Steven’s leg slipping off of his shoulder so that he can brace himself over Steven’s still trembling body and he buries his face against the curve of Steven’s shoulder.

“Yeah, c’mon,” Steven sighs softly, his voice raw and his lips against Shane’s hair; his arm comes to wrap around Shane’s shoulder and he presses his hand down between Shane’s shoulder blades to hold him. “C’mon Shane.” 

And Shane falls apart in his arms. 

His cock throbs and with one last slip of his hips circling forward against Steven in a slow grind he comes, flooding Steven’s hole with warm, thick heat. 

Steven’s hands trace along Shane’s back in slow and soothing circles until Shane shifts against him and drags himself up far enough that he can properly brace himself above Steven. “Hey,” he says and it’s the softest he’s ever sounded. 

“Hey,” Steven says back, the corner of his mouth curved up into a small and sated smile.

“Was that okay?” Shane asks and if Steven hears the nervousness hovering just under the surface, he doesn’t mention it.

“More than okay,” he starts, wincing a little when Shane’s softening cock slips free from his stretched out hole. “That was great, Shane.” 

Shane leans in and kisses him again, just a chaste slide of lips before he’s rolling to his side and settling in with his side pressed in against Steven. “You’re incredible,” Shane says and presses another kiss to the curve of Steven’s shoulder. 

They lay together until Steven is on the verge of falling asleep.

“Don’t sleep yet,” Shane starts, he pushes himself up to sit and swings his legs over the side of the bed. When he stands up his knees pop from the strain of being in one position for so long; he heads into the bathroom across the hall and Steven can hear the water running, pouring into the tub in a steady stream.

He’s drifting again when Shane gets back to the bedroom, waking slowly when Shane crawls up along his body with a kiss to his ankle, then his knee, and his hipbone; there’s one to his chest, his shoulder, his cheek, and then his lips. “I know you wanna sleep, babe, but you won’t want to wake up like this.” 

Steven groans but rolls out from under Shane to stand up. His body protests, too, though to a lesser degree than Shane’s had. When he’s on his feet he notices the cooling mess along his stomach and dripping, still wet between his legs and grimaces. 

Shane leads him to the other room on shaky legs, leaving only to give Steven a moment alone in the bathroom. When he returns, he helps Steven into the bathtub and smiles softly when Steven lets out the longest, lowest moan of relief he’s ever heard. 

“Good?” he asks and Steven nods, sinking down into the hot water. 

Shane keeps him from drifting again with quiet conversation while he drags a washcloth along all the edges of Steven’s body until he’s pink and clean and content. 

When the water is too cool to be comfortable anymore he helps Steven from the water and towels him off; they brush their teeth side-by-side, glancing over at each other in the mirror. 

Shane drapes himself over Steven when they finally make it back to the bed, the two of them falling on top of the comforter when Shane throws it over the damp sheets, “Deal with that later,” he says against the soft skin just behind Steven’s ear. 

Steven huffs out another quiet laugh and pushes back against the heat of Shane’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Have a prompt? Want to shout about The Boys with me?  
Find me here: [ex0rin](http://ex0rin.tumblr.com)
> 
> Additional shoutout to @arostine - she knows why ❤️


End file.
